


My Equivalent

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sings and Blaine realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Equivalent

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in March 2011; originally posted [at my LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/149173.html).

Blaine wasn’t oblivious exactly, but he’d been entrenched in the Warblers’ high esteem for so long that _yes_ , he was shocked when Kurt pointed out that the council gave him the solo _every. Single. Time._

He was pretty sure that was why Kurt featured front and center in his thoughts this week. When he held back an impromptu burst into song – they’re just so _fun_ – and when he took note as Hey Monday’s “Candles” came on the radio.

That wouldn’t be a “been there, done that.” That would show Kurt.

But before he got a chance to impress, there was Kurt walking into the Warblers’ meeting dressed in all black. He did have a penchant for the dramatic, a penchant Blaine quite enjoyed.

“Pavarotti is dead.”

That Blaine was not expecting. Nor was he expecting to be punched in the gut with – with all these _feelings_ as Kurt sang a haunting rendition of “Blackbird.”

And then Kurt skirted around the room, soaking up sunlight with his tears as he went. And Blaine, Blaine got it all of the sudden. Jeremiah wasn’t the one. Rachel wasn’t. It was Kurt – _Kurt_ was his equivalent, the check to his ego, the heart to his beat.

Blaine sat on the sun-warmed couch and smiled. It only took him this long to see. It won’t take him as long to move. Because Kurt – well, there he was.


End file.
